visitas inesperadas
by Bastard Tendencies
Summary: Que pasa cuando Sesshomaru recibe la visita de su familia? ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: los personjes no me pertencen, le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Esto, **definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, queria pasar un rato tranquilo con su novia, en cama; pero no, tenian que venir sus odiosos padres y su odioso hermano a joderle la vida, mientras Rin se paseaba por el centro comercial con sus amigas, en vez de estar en casa con el, haciendo el amor o algo, pero no queria tener alli a sus padres ni un minuto mas o enloqueceria.

Sesshomaru miraba eternamente el reloj de la sala como si pudiera acelerar el tiempo y que fueran las 6 de la tarde para que sus padres al fin se marcharan, aunque no tenian cara de querer irse pronto...estaban demaciado entusiasmados viendo fotos viejas de la familia, cuando todos eran jovenes y feos; y comiendo de las galletas y bebiendo del te que habia dejado listo Rin antes de marcharse, porque si fuera por el no les ofreceria ni agua. Pero asi estaban las cosas y de vedad que le daban unas ganas terribles de dispararse ahi mismo y no tener que soportarlos mas.

-ay, mira sesshomaru eras una ternurita-le dijo su madre Irasue sacandolo de su ensimismamiento-y todavia tienes esas mejillitas de bebe-

-pues, yo no le veo nada de bebe, si ya hasta parece sociopata con esa amargura que carga-y ahi estaba su hermano menor Inuyasha, haciendolo cabrear como solo el podia hacerlo-no se que es lo que te vio Rin, la pobre debe de estar bajo el efecto de sustancias psicoactivas como para ser tu novia-

-callate, maldito bastardo-ya estaba harto de esta absurda visita, seguro que si fuera mago, haria desaparcer a su hermano de la tierra y seguro lo mandaria al planeta mas lejano en el universo, pero como no era mago le tocaba desquitarse solo golpeandolo

-ya basta, los dos; no venimos para pelear, asi que calmate Inuyasha-su padre, siempre autoritario y tomando el control cuando las cosas empezaban a marchar mal

-oigan, encontre una foto de la tia Yuki, que viejos tiempos-dijo su madre mirando una vieja foto donde estaba su tia y ella cuando eran jovenes

-ah! si, la tia Yuki, pobre; descanse en paz-algo de nostalgia le dio a Inuyasha al ver la foto de su tia, que le traia regalos desde Japon hasta Suiza, como iba a extrañar a esa mujer

-como que descanse en paz, Inuyasha la tia Yuki no a muerto-Inu no Taisho estaba algo ofendido porque si hijo menor creia a su tia muerta, era obvio que no la llamaba ni para felicitarla en su cumpleaños

-es que como hace tiempo que no la veia, pensaba que ya habia tirado la toalla-tipico, no se acordaba ni que su tia aun estaba viva

De repente, Sesshomaru solto una risa, poco evidente; pero que llamo la atencion de todos porque el nunca solia hacer eso-mirate Inuyasha, pareces un niño somali, pero mucho mas blanco y desnutrido-a pesar de que no le gustara ver fotos antiguas, esa la habia visto por encima, y no pudo evitar reirse al ver a su hermano cuando era niño, dentro de una piscina nada higienica y mas flaco que Lindsay Lohan en medio de su drogadiccion, ese si era un momento para recordar.

-de que hablas estupido, si deberias verte a ti mismo en esta fotografia donde tenias las bolas al aire-Inuyasha no podia dejar de reirse de su hermano mayor tan detestable, en sus manos tenia una foto de Sesshomaru bebe, metido en una tina y completamente desnudo.

-deja de reirte sino quieres que te tire todos los dientes de un solo golpe-ya, eso fue suficiente para colmar su paciencia

y asi, pasaron la tarde entre insultos por parte de los hermanos, regañinas por parte de los padres y burlas y comentarios incomoodos en facebook porque cada hermano se encargo de subir a la red social la foto mas vergonzosa del otro, aunque en ese momento no lo supieran seguramente mañana, los compañeros de trabajo de cada uno se los haria saber de la forma mas vergonzosa posible y despues se llamarian para amenazarcen y decirse cosas obscenas por haber tenido el atrevimiento de hacer esas fotos publicas, pero al fin y al cabo eran familia...que mas o menos, eso era lo que importaba

**FIN**

* * *

Holiwis chicos! ojala les halla gustado el one-shot

bueno quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones:

1-"jovenes y feos", hay un dicho aqui en colombia (nose si en otros paises tambien) donde las personas mayores ven sus fotos o videos antiguos y dicen "cuando eramos jovenes y bellos", asi que yo me tome la molestia de cambiar la palabra bellos por feos XD

2-eso de la tia Yuki se me vino a la cabeza cuando veia unas fotos familiares, donde mis tios estaban con unos amigos y mi primo que estaba al lado mio vio una foto de su antigua niñera y dijo "que mal que halla muerto, descane en paz" pero en realidad ella todavia no a muerto, asi que eso me inspiro para hacer el one-shot

sin mas, disfrutenlo y que tengan linda noche, tarde o mañana

**B.T**


End file.
